Sen'ichi Enari
Sen'ichi Enari (江成 仙一, Enari Sen'ichi) or "Sen-chan" (センちゃん), is DekaGreen (デカグリーン, Dekagurīn) of the S.P.D. and Dekarangers. Biography Dekaranger Born in a poor family as one of seven siblings, he is the brains of the team with a remarkable ability to think things through. Oddly, he does his best thinking when he's upside down, calling this pose the "Thinking Pose." He has a fear of dark, enclosed spaces that was caused by an incident of falling into a well when he was younger. He was rescued by a policeman, who inspired him to work for the police department. Sen-chan usually maintains a calm, odd composure, but he is said to be pretty scary when he is angered. He mentions that he used to be a 'combi' with Gyoku Rou as did Jasmine and Hoji Tomasu and that they both used to argue with each other. But he forgot at first who Sen-chan was which hurt his feelings quite a bit which lead to Gyoku being punished by Umeko. Has a bit of a crush on Umeko, but never shows it outright. By Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, he and Umeko are together. However he forgot about their date and she put him in a headlock. His number is 3. Magiranger vs. Dekaranger He and Umeko are now a couple, however he forgot about their date and she put him in a headlock. Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Sen-chan fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Sen-chan is one of several rangers (portrayed by a stand-in) who could be seen in the background when the Goseigers awoke after sacrificing their powers. Farewell Space Pirates fter the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their orginal owners. Sen'ichi and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen Sen, alongside his team (DekaBreak, DekaMaster, and DekaSwan were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen in the background fighting a Chap and Gecko Imagin. Super Hero Taisen Z The five Dekarangers are seen alongside the Flashmen, standing behind Space Sheriff Gavan Type G and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and Super-1 as the three forces of super heroes confront Space Shocker. After Demon King PsychoIcon-crosswiki was destroyed, the Dekarangers appeared on a cliff alongside all the other past heroes to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. See also *Bridge Carson, his Power Rangers counterpart from Power Rangers: SPD Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Male Category:Poor Category:Officials Category:Genius Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Superheroes